Rooftop Confessions
by shamrockroses
Summary: *Oneshot sequel to One Word* After what happened between her and Butch, Buttercup visits her secret rooftop hideout to think things through.


**Title: Rooftop Confessions**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This is a oneshot songfic sequel to my oneshot _One Word, _using the song _Sparks Fly_ by Taylor Swift.**

**...**

**Why am I so boring right now?**

**Disclaimer: I have no talent to create a show like the PPG or a song like Taylor Swift's. The only talent I have is nothing. Boo.**

**Notes: The puffs and ruffs all have normal features such as eye size, toes, fingers, and feet. The greens are around eighteen in this fic.**

* * *

**_Rooftop Confessions (Using Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly)_**

Buttercup sat on the ledge of a high building, her feet dangling off. Her face was set up in a confused manner and she brushed a stray piece of raven hair away that was tousled from the calm breeze. She came here to cool off. It was her own special place. A place only she knew about.

At the same time of trying to think logically, a sharp nagging feeling erupted in the back of her head. She was up here for one reason, and one reason only. A certain green Rowdyruff caused her to feel so…so…many emotions.

It's been a week.

A week of remembering.

A week of Buttercup tossing and turning in bed, playing her and Butch's kiss over and over again nonstop.

Why did she do it? Why did she lean in? Why did she run her fingers through his rough, spiky hair? Why did she give in?

Why did she want even more after she fled?

It was unnatural. It was redundant. It was brutal. Butch was a Rowdyruff Boy. The bad guy. His side was the side that Buttercup and her sisters were against. She couldn't think this way about the enemy. It just wasn't right.

Yet, she couldn't help but remember how his strong hands wrapped around her, enclosing her in a warm, muscular shelter. She felt safe there. She felt right there.

The way he kissed her hard and fierce, like he meant it. There was sparks.

It was beautiful, and it felt right.

And it was time to decide.

Taking a deep breath, Buttercup let the statement drift out from her jumbled thoughts into the dark evening air.

"I love-"

"Tacos?"

The deep voice made her jump from her position, arms flailing and all. She abruptly turned to see two beautiful forest green eyes staring into her own emerald ones. The eighteen year old girl breathlessly stared back in awe. "Butch?" The green boy smiled and Buttercup's heart fluttered. "Yeah, it's me", he spoke huskily.

"What are you doing here?" Butch looked away, sitting down next to her. "I come here whenever I need to blow off some steam." He raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Buttercup also turned away suddenly feeling abnormally nervous. She can't tell him the real reason she's up here. But why can't she? Why does she feel so vulnerable and weak by just being beside him? Isn't she supposed to be the tough one?

"I come here too", was all the green girl could stupidly get out. Butch only nodded understandingly.

They sat there in silence for a while, watching the many luminous stars dance across the far off sky that had no limits. After a while, Butch coughed awkwardly and shifted in place, turning face to Buttercup. "Buttercup. I've been thinking…about the other day…"

Buttercup immediately looked at Butch with anger, but he ignored it and looked her in the eyes. "We can't just ignore what happened, Buttercup." The girl spoken to winced at the demanding tone of voice. His muscles flexed under his shirt from frustration. Then all of a sudden to almost help with the sour mood, the sound of thunder erupted in the once starry night sky.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

"We can't just shove it off our plate and start all over."

Buttercup turned away from his rugged face and looked at the ground, folding her arms. She didn't want to hear this.

She couldn't bear to hear the man she loved say he didn't love her back.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

Butch growled under his breath and forced Buttercup to look at his face by gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting it up. "Dammit, Buttercup, just listen to me!"

She jerked away from his arms as heavy rain began to fall on the small town, making the air have a slight chill to it. There was still a warm feeling inside her though. She couldn't help but feel frazzled by his electric touch.

But this girl has had enough. This has to be done now. She has to tell him now. She can't go on like this.

With tears in her eyes, Buttercup screamed out helplessly. "I don't want to hear you say you don't love me, Butch!"

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Everything went silent. Butch's eyes remained as hypnotizing as ever as the tender emotions of confusion, love, and sadness swept across his face all at once. With a soft smile, he caressed Buttercup's cheek and wiped a lone tear away. She tried to pull away, but he kept her in his firm grasp.

"Well that's not gonna happen, Butterbitch."

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Buttercup took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes seemed to widen three times bigger than normal. "What?" Butch took her small hands in his larger ones and gave a half smile. "I said you don't have to think like that…because… I…love you."

The green puff was taken aback with her mouth wide open for a moment, but quickly regained her composure, lips curling up in a grin. She slowly wrapped her arms around Butch's neck. A look of disbelief played across his handsome face as he raised his arms, thinking she was attacking. But he steadily lowered and wrapped them around Buttercup's waist as soon as he realized that her lips landed on his. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair again, savoring the moment. Butch's strong hands still rested on Buttercup's waist while making soothing up and down motions.

They both missed this feeling.

Though when the two broke apart from their kiss, a pang of realization hit Buttercup like a ton of bricks. She once again lowered her head as the tears silently came out. A befuddled look plastered itself onto Butch's face and he lifted her chin up. "What is it," he rasped in a whisper. He's never seen Buttercup like this before, so it was all he could do. She sighed and wiped some tears away. "Butch…"

He looked at her in worry. "Buttercup? Are you okay? What is it?"

The green puff sobbed a little more before saying what was on her mind. "We can't be together…my sisters…your brothers…" She didn't need to finish the sentence for Butch to know what she meant.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

Buttercup knew her sisters would never approve of this. Blossom would nag her nonstop and go on about how Butch was a bad influence, and that Buttercup shouldn't even mess with him. All the while, Bubbles would be in the background only nodding her head and agreeing with their pink sister.

Buttercup clenched her fists and suddenly turned annoyed by just thinking about what they would say.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Buttercup took a deep breath and played with Butch's shirt absentmindedly. "This is a bad idea…you're a bad idea…" Butch was listening intently, waiting for her to finish. She then looked up, her eyes steely and determined.

It was decided. Screw her sisters, screw his brothers.

"But everyone's just gonna have to shove it up their asses and deal with it", she smirked.

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

The fake enemy now, Butch smiled sexily and grabbed her waist, bringing her more closer to him than she already was. "I like how you're thinkin', babe."

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Buttercup looked into those breathtaking green eyes smugly and puched him in the shoulder. "Don't call me babe, ass hat."

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

"Okay, bitch", he joked, continuing to smile.

_And the sparks fly_

The green girl gave Butch a warning glare before snuggling up against his toned muscle and closing her emerald eyes.

But she could still see the sparks fly.

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_


End file.
